Night Changes
by It's The Fear
Summary: Growing up, Jon Snow hadn't had much of an interaction with the stableman's daughter, Catarina. Though, as they grew older, they discovered a friendship that would one day become so much more. But with Jon determined to live out the rest of his days at the Wall, their time together seems to be running out. How far will they go to find happiness before it's too late? Jon/OC, Smut.


**Alright, guys, ready for some Jon Snow smut? I've got a lot going on right now, so I haven't been able to update my stories as often as I should be. So I decided to write a little something as a way to say sorry for making you wait so long. Of course, there will be smut, and of course, I will be looking forward to reading your reviews!**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

Jon Snow had never felt as though he had deserved much in life. He grew used to hearing people call him a bastard but it wasn't until he was ten years old that he had truly understood what the word had meant. Ned Stark, a man known and loved throughout the North, had strayed from his vows and found comfort with a woman who wasn't his wife. The result of that union was Jon, and it was something the people around him never let him forget.

Jon loved his half siblings as though they were true blood, regardless of what he was reminded of constantly by the Lady of Winterfell. He remembered the night Rickon was born as though it had only happened a few short days ago. Lady Stark had forbidden Jon to even look upon the newborn babe, but luckily for Jon, his father had defied his wife's wishes to grant his son this one, simple request. Cat had been exhausted and fallen asleep after Rickon had finally ceased from crying one crisp afternoon. Ned came across Jon training with Robb in the yard and had asked his bastard to follow him into the castle. He had never mentioned what it was in regards to, or if Jon was due for a scolding for something he had done earlier. He had simply asked his bastard to follow him, and Jon did, without question.

Ned brought little Rickon into the hall outside the room his wife was in and rested the newborn child in Jon's shaking arms. His father whispered to Jon to steady his nerves and cradle the baby close to him. It was something Jon knew he would never forget, no matter the horrors he may one day face. Rickon opened his eyes and looked up at his half brother with a wide smile on his face before stretching his arms out to touch his older brother. Jon brought the baby closer to him and felt his little fingers poke at his face curiously. Throughout his short life, Jon had tried desperately to hold in his tears until he was in the security of his bedchamber. Despite his best efforts, tears swelled at his eyes when he felt his youngest brother touch his face. But when Lady Stark began to stir in her sleep, Ned suggested it might be best to bring his youngest son back into the room and just as quickly as Jon had gotten little Rickon, he was gone.

Jon felt as though he was fortunate enough to still have the love of his youngest siblings while they were oblivious to the fact that he was their father's bastard. Arya, Bran and Rickon all loved him as much as they loved Robb. As Sansa grew older, however, she stopped trying to hide how she felt about Jon. It hadn't always been like that though, and it hurt Jon more than he had expected. He would do anything to go back to when they use to sit out in the field, gazing up at the cloudy sky as she spun tails of how her life would be if she married a prince. After she was done fantasizing, Jon would tell her one thing and one thing only. _No matter who he is, Sansa, if he ever hurts you in any way, you tell Robb and I. You're a princess, regardless of who you marry, and you never let anyone treat you otherwise._ And sure enough, each and every time, she had responded with a giggle and a smile as bright as the sun above them. The simple memory that had once given him so much joy had quickly turned into a blade that pierced his heart with a deadly sting.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that eventually the rest of his siblings would feel some level of uneasiness around him. He had just always assumed he had more time. And then one day Sansa looked at him and cringed. Actually cringed. And Jon knew he had lost her forever.

She was proper, a true lady. She understood that Jon was the result of her father being unfaithful to her mother, and even looking at Jon made her feel as though she was the one who had been betrayed. She had grown up with the fantasy of one day becoming Queen and looking at Jon was a constant reminder that the man she would marry might one day stray from her bed. Needless to say, she was uncomfortable in her bastard brother's presence and never made much of an attempt to hide it. Jon tried to remind himself that she hadn't always been like that, but even his best efforts seemed fruitless. Regardless of how many times he had woken up to find a young Sansa sitting at his bedside with an exhausted Robb, begging to hear them tell of their adventures from earlier in the day, he was forced to accept that time was over.

Jon loved his family, regardless of whether they accepted him or not. He had maintained a special bond with Robb that only seemed to grow stronger as the years passed. He was the closest in age, and no matter what was said around him, Robb had never once looked at Jon as though he was worth less than him. Even when Robb understood what a bastard meant, the love he had for his brother never wavered. And as they grew older, Robb would make excuses for Jon's absence to help him sneak away to see her. The heir to Winterfell wanted nothing more for his brother than for him to find happiness. Robb was ecstatic to discover that Jon eventually found it in the form of the stableman's daughter, Catarina, and did everything in his power to help the two sneak away to find a few moments together.

Jon studied his reflection in the mirror before him and ran his palms over his shirt to try and smooth out a few persistent wrinkles. His heart was beating viciously in his chest as he tried to come up with the exact words to tell her. His father had finally given Jon the okay to join the Night's Watch. Jon was to leave with his uncle when he arrived in Winterfell in two days time. Benjen would stay for the feast celebration to welcome the King to Winterfell and when he left for the Wall he would be taking his brother's bastard with him. Every person Jon cared about knew of his approaching departure, all but her.

Jon had never dreamt of a future with Catarina, no matter how hard he tried. In a perfect world, he would make her his wife and he would have children to carry on his name and his legacy. And it was always then that Jon reminded himself that he had no name or legacy to pass on. He was a bastard and would never amount to more than that. He didn't deserve to daydream about a future when there was none.

He felt sick at the thought of telling her he was to leave in two days. They hadn't been intimate, not in the way that Jon's body desired, but they had still stolen kisses whenever they had the chance. If it hadn't been for Robb, Jon was sure he would never have had the luxury of tasting her at all. Thanks to his brother, Jon would at least have the memory of Catarina with him every cold, lonely night he would spend at the Wall.

Jon had agreed to meet her in the woods outside of Winterfell in an attempt to remain unseen from prying eyes. Because Jon was Ned Stark's bastard, people tended to avoid him unless they absolutely had to make direct contact with him. As a result, other than Robb, no one felt the desire to be whispered about when seen in public with Jon. Though Catarina had protested against it, eventually he had worn her down and she agreed not to be seen with him. Not unless they happened to both be in the stables at the same time. Jon had lost count of how many times he had made excuses to go to the stables to sneak a kiss or two with her. The memory brought a small smile to his face as he readied his horse. Jon shot his brother a nervous look as he appeared by his horse.

Robb pet the horse as he gave his brother a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Jon. Just go. Tell her. Tell her you're leaving. Maybe she'll be able to convince you not to." Robb loved his younger brothers but there was a bond with Jon that he held close to his heart. He understood that leaving Winterfell was something Jon had to do, but he had never fully accepted it. Since he was a child, Robb had always envisioned one day being the Lord of Winterfell with Jon by his side. Knowing they would be separated with no chance of reuniting was something Robb had been silently struggling with for years.

"My life was never meant to be lived out here, brother." Jon reminded him. He forced a smile to try and make the situation easily for the both of them to accept. "If the Gods are good, she'll understand."

Robb nodded in defeat. Even when Jon had been a child, his life had been filled with heartache and neglect. His childhood had been an eternity ago, but even to this day Robb could remember his mother blatantly ignoring her husband's bastard, no matter the situation. When Robb cried, Cat had been there to hold him close to her body and rock him gently with a cool whisper of a song to lull him back to sleep. When Jon cried, he would cry until he would pass out from exhaustion or defeat. No one ever came to his bedside when Jon cried. No one but Robb. Even when they were young children, Robb was by his brother's side as he cried throughout the night. And as they grew older, Robb remained the only one who came to him whenever he cried.

"She loves you, Jon. I know she does." Robb had seen the way Catarina had looked at his half brother and he knew it was more than just a crush. He remembered a time when his mother had scolded Jon in the middle of the street for letting Bran climb a pillar when Catarina had been just a few feet away from them. Robb was adamant that Catarina was moments away from walking up to his mother to say something she would soon regret. Despite the tears in her eyes and her tight grip on the shovel clasped in her hands, she did nothing but storm off. "You're going to break her heart. You understand that, don't you?"

Jon had been trying to access the situation in his mind from the moment his father had given him permission to leave for the Wall. He had tried to prepare himself for her yelling at him or crying, but in reality Jon had no idea how she would truly react to the news. After all, it wasn't as though he could ever give her what she deserved. He would never be the heir to Winterfell and, as a result, he could never truly give her the life he felt she should have.

"She'll understand, brother." Jon paused and prayed to the Gods that she would. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Robb stepped away from the horse and gave his brother a quick wave before heading back towards the castle. Should someone come looking for his brother in the dead of night, Robb had a whole list of excuses for him not to be disturbed and he would use them, no matter who came looking for Jon. Robb would deal with the consequences later. All that mattered was that his brother found happiness, even if it was only for a few short hours.

* * *

Catarina had lost track of how long she was waiting for him out in the wilderness. Earlier in the day she had overheard the news of Ned Stark's bastard leaving Winterfell for the Wall, but she had refused to believe it. If he was truly leaving, he would have told her first, surely. She had been restless and unable to sleep since she had heard the whisper's of Jon's departure, which had resulted in her coming to their meeting spot long before they had agreed on.

She heard the sound of a horse approaching and pushed herself off the hard ground she had found comfort in for the past few hours. She straightened out her dress the best she could as she went to greet him, the young man she had dreamt she would one day have a future with.

He got off his horse and walked over to her, a look of sadness clear on his features. Though from separate families, they shared the same dark hair, but hers flowed well past her shoulders. Their eyes, however, couldn't have been further from the same. Hers were as dark as Jon felt his future was and he was reminded of that every time he looked into them, though he cherished them just the same.

He wrapped his arms around her as he planted a kiss on her forehead. She laughed against his shoulder and pulled her head back, looking up at him.

"Is that the sort of greeting I get tonight, Jon? A simple kiss on my forehead?"

Jon couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through his lips. He brought his hands up to her face and gently cupped her cheeks within them, drawing her forward so his lips could find hers. She closed her eyes and welcomed his tongue in her mouth, letting every other care in the world fall to her feet.

She knew what could happen to her if people caught wind of her spending time with Jon Snow, but she had never bothered with the consequences of it the moment she saw him approaching. It was true that at times she had worried about what might have been said about her and her purity when she wasn't with Jon. But each time she laid eyes on him, all of those worries seemed to disappear. Her heart ached when she saw him in the streets of Winterfell and she would be forced to pretend as though she barely knew him. Apart from their secret love, she also had her family's reputation to worry about. She found herself constantly torn between remaining innocent and her overpowering desire for Ned Stark's bastard.

Finally, Jon found the power to tear his lips away from hers. "Catarina, I have something I need to speak to you about." She hesitated for a moment, knowing full well what he was about to tell her, but accepted his hand and followed him to a fallen tree trunk. They both took a seat on it, Catarina's hands fumbling nervously with the fabric in her lap as she awaited to hear him say what she already knew.

"My uncle is coming from the Wall for the King's feast. He's a man of the Night's Watch." Jon paused and took in a deep breath to steady his racing nerves. "My father has granted me permission to leave for the Wall when my uncle leaves in two days."

At that exact moment, Catarina could do nothing but close her eyes tightly to try and hold herself together. From the moment she had run into Jon in the stables years ago, she had known that he would one day leave Winterfell. She lost track of how many times they had laid together, side by side in the wilderness outside of the city, staring up at the stars while Jon spoke about the adventures he may one day encounter at the Wall. From that first confession, she had always known that their time together had been limited. She had always known him leaving Winterfell was approaching. She had always just assumed she had more time.

"I know." It was all she could say without sobbing. She had been trying to prepare herself for hearing it from Jon himself but now it seemed as though it had been useless. Hearing the words come from his mouth had made her walls and hope for the future crumble to her feet.

Jon gave her a look of surprise. "How do you know?"

Catarina reached up and cupped his cheek within her palm. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to memorize the way he felt pressed against her skin. In a few years time, she would forget what he felt like and she knew it. She would be married to another man and would have to go to bed with him each night, pretending as though it was him she desired.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is you're leaving, Jon." She felt a lump swell in her throat from simply speaking the words. She realized how many nights she would spend crying over Jon and it made her heart ache to the point where she was sure it would simply stop beating then and there. She was losing him forever and was helpless to stop it. "What about your family?"

Jon moved away from her at the mention of the others that he loved and would never see again. He would never watch Bran and Rickon grow into young men, or see Sansa fall in love and marry the man of her dreams. He could only imagine the trouble Arya would get into growing up, a thought that amused him momentarily. And what of Robb and his future? Jon would never meet Robb's children, the children who would one day rule Winterfell.

Catarina followed him and sat next to him on the ground below, tucking her dress beneath her.

"I don't belong here, Catarina. You know that. You've known for so long that I was going to leave Winterfell." His voice was heavy with sadness as he spoke. Leaving seemed like his only choice for a chance at a decent life. His father had been kind enough to allow him to have a life in Winterfell, but it had never been easy for the bastard born son. His father's wife had always seemed to be the one who hurt him the most, though it had never been physical. Attacks on him emotionally had been enough to break Jon from the time he was a child.

Catarina took in a breath and could do nothing else but nod in agreement. She had grown up within the same city walls as him, watching him groom and saddle his horse from when he was old enough to ride. When they were younger, they would greet each other and go about their business. As they grew older, they began to take more of an interest in one another.

And then he had snuck out to the stables late one night when he thought no one else would be there. He hadn't expected a single soul, other than the horses, to be there until he came across a red faced Catarina. Her eyes were swollen as tears ran endlessly down her cheeks. Jon had come to the stable that night to get on a horse and run away from the Lady of Winterfell and her hatred. But when he saw her sitting there, his body wouldn't let him leave her side. Not until she showed him a smile, no matter how small.

She had confided in him, one of her Lord's son's, about how her father wanted to sell her off to a man she had never met in order for their family to obtain a large profit. To this day, Catarina had no idea why she had chosen Jon to open up to having barely known him, but she had done so regardless. She had grown up knowing who Ned Stark's bastard was and how he was an abomination who would never amount to anything, but sitting there beside him, she felt as though he was the only person in the world that she could trust. It was then that she realized that she had feelings for the only Snow she had ever known.

It had been that night that she was told of his desire to leave Winterfell and never look back. It was then that she should have understood and accepted the fact that he would leave her, and yet it failed to strike her until this exact moments. She had become so sure she could convince him to stay, that she would be the reason he would turn to a different path in life. The realization that she failed nearly took her breath away.

"You may not belong here, Jon Snow, but you will forever belong in my heart." She reached over to his lap and grabbed a tight hold of his hand. She brought it to her chest, placing it over her skin so he could feel the steady beat of her heart.

He held it there, even after her grip on him loosened, for a few moments. He tried to remember the way her heart beat when he touched her, something that he knew would cherish throughout his cold, lonely nights at the Wall. Her warmth, the way she tasted and the way she moved underneath his touch would be the few reasons to try and maintain his sanity after isolating himself from everything and everyone he had ever known for the rest of his life. The memories he had now would have to last him a lifetime.

Catarina's lips opened slightly as she let go of Jon's hand, her palm hovering just inches over his burning skin. Her fingertips grazed his hands as they lowered, just slightly, to cup her breast within it. He looked at her with wide eyes, as though he was surprised at his movement. But she simply smiled and reached forward to grab a hold of him and bring his lips back to hers.

He didn't mean to be so forward with her and to touch her in such an inappropriate way, but his body had simply acted without his knowledge. As soon as it registered in his mind, he was sure she would slap him and scold him for thinking he could do such a thing to a person like her. But, once again, she had surprised him and even acted as though she wanted him.

Jon felt himself begin to swell and immediately pulled himself away from her. Whenever he was alone with her, Jon had to fight himself to behave like a gentleman and not do anything inappropriate with her. He may have had no future, but it didn't mean that he should be the reason to give her the same sad fate.

"Jon, what's wrong?" She asked even though she knew the answer. To Jon, she was a Lady. A Lady would not lay with a bastard, and if a Lady did, she would have no hope for a suitor. In truth, she was no Lady, but to Jon, she always had been.

"I'm leaving soon and I don't deserve you." It was hard to say but he said it regardless. "I don't deserve to have you. The man you marry does." Jon got to his feet and took a step away from Catarina. He figured if he could put space between them and he wouldn't be able to do something he might later regret.

"Jon Snow." Her voice was sharp as she spoke. "Look at me."

Hesitantly, Jon turned to look at her over his shoulder. He had never looked sadder than in that moment and it broke Catarina's heart into a million pieces. His shoulders were slumped over in defeat and all she wanted to do was find a way to rid him of the sadness that consumed him.

"You deserve whatever it is you want out of this life. If you want to go to the Wall and make a life for yourself out there, you will. If you want to take a wife and have a family, you will. Because you are a kind, wonderful man, and you deserve to be happy." Jon listened in silence as each word came out in a quiver.

He knew her better than anyone else in Winterfell. If she was uncomfortable or she wanted him to stop, she would tell him. He went back and forth in his mind between taking her then and there or restraining himself to preserve her innocence. After a few agonizing moments, Jon told himself he wouldn't touch her. _She isn't yours to touch._

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life never knowing how it felt to be with you, Jon. Please. Forget your honour and show me how you truly feel about me."

Jon had deprived himself of anything he felt he didn't deserve his entire life. Catarina couldn't be one of them.

Without saying a word, Jon closed the space between them, one hand resting in the curve of her back as he pushed her backward and against the trunk of a tree. His other hand cradled the back of her head to avoid hurting her. She shuddered at his tight grip, his fingertips digging into the thick fabric of her gown. His tongue claimed her mouth as he kissed her deeply, trying desperately to memorize her taste.

Catarina moaned against Jon's lips as she pressed her hips forward hungrily, finding the part of him she so desperately she ached for. He stopped kissing her almost immediately, tearing his lips away from hers to look into her dark eyes. He may have been raised to be honourable and respectful, but Jon Snow was just a man. He had nothing but his hand for comfort in all his years and kissing Catarina had driven his desire for her to an unimaginable level. He didn't want to dishonour her and yet he couldn't bring himself to take a step back.

"You don't know what you're doing." He told her with a dry laugh.

She tilted her head and smirked. "I may just work in your father's stable, but I am no idiot, Jon Snow." She licked her lips hungrily. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Jon kept his hands on her, his eyes falling to her chest when he noticed movement. Her fingertips slowly, painfully undid the string that held her gown together. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her expose her skin to him, one inch at a time. She slid the fabric over her shoulders, letting it gather in the curve of her elbows as she clutched it to her chest. The moon was far away and the branches above preventing most of it from reaching them, but Jon could still see the deep blush in her cheeks.

Releasing the back of her head, Jon trailed his hand over her jaw and down her throat. She tilted her head back, exposing her burning flesh to him as his fingers approached hers in the centre of her chest. His lips found her neck and he ran his tongue along it, drawing a low shuddering moan from Catarina's swollen lips.

She didn't fight against his fingers as he loosened her grip on the string. Bringing his other hand away from her back, Jon used both to take a hold of the gown and gently drag it down her hips. He took a step back and let his eyes trail over the naked, slender body that stood before him. Without taking his eyes off of her, Jon reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head.

Catarina smiled and dug her fingertips into the bark of the tree behind her when she saw the muscles across his chest. She had known he spent countless hours a day training but she hadn't expected the result that she saw before her. She watched him lay the shirt on the ground below and he reached out a hand to her.

The air was cold but Catarina could feel no chill against her skin. She was on fire, inside and out. Her lips found Jon's again as he gently laid her on top of the shirt he had just placed on the ground. Of all the times he had imagined himself with Catarina, it had always been on the comfort of a mattress. She didn't deserve to lie with a man for the first time in the forest and definitely not with a bastard on a thin piece of fabric.

"Tell me to stop." He muttered between kisses. "And I'll stop." Jon's fingertip traced the inside of Catarina's thigh in desperate search for her centre. Her back arched, her legs opening slightly, as she anticipated his touch. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she felt him run a finger along her moist lips.

She stifled a moan, kissing him harder to urge his finger forward silently. Theon had bragged about enough sexual encounters for Jon to be familiar enough with what women wanted. His thumb stopped when he felt her jerk beneath him. He smiled against her lips, knowing he found the spot he had been searching for. He rubbed it, her back arching closer towards his chest as her breathing grew more frantic.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Jon placed a trail of kisses across her jawline. He heard her breathing loudly as he kissed passed her collarbone. He found her breast and took it into his mouth, sucking on it while his thumb continued to massage her.

She called out his name, over and over again, and Jon was sure they were moments away from waking all of Winterfell. He felt her body tense, his tongue still working on her, and knew he had brought her to the edge. He looked up and watched her bite down on her bottom lip to try and prevent herself from screaming out as the orgasm rocked her body.

When the explosive feeling eventually settled down, Jon moved up to kiss her lips once more. "We can stop here, Catarina." He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did something she didn't want. He didn't want to be a regret, not for her.

"Please don't." She whispered out of breath. Reaching out for his pants, Catarina stared into Jon's eyes as she lowered them over his hips. She reached further down and felt him, hard and aching for her. "Please, Jon." She wanted more. She wanted to feel him inside of her, to give him a part of her he could always cherish, no matter how far away the Gods took him.

His breath was shaky as he took a steady hold of himself. He had pictured this moment a hundred times in his mind and not once had he ever thought it would turn out to be a reality. He knew that she had never laid with a man before but still, that didn't stop one question from constantly reemerging in the back of his mind. _What if I disappoint her?_

What _if_ he disappointed her? Would she laugh at him and tell all of Winterfell? Or would she remain silent and assure him that it was fine, all the while regretting her decision? All he wanted was to satisfy her, in life and in love. If he failed doing just that, he would never forgive himself.

She opened her mouth to beg him again but he quieted her with a kiss. He pulled away, letting her catch her breath, and rested his forehead against hers. "This might hurt," he warned her. He didn't know that from personal experience, but all that Theon had told him had proven to be accurate up until this point, so he figured this would be no different.

He was giving her a chance to back out. If she had any doubt, even for just a moment, he was giving her one last opportunity to speak out and keep her innocence. And even though he had urges, if she told him to stop, he would stop right then and there. Instead, she smiled and lifted her lips to hers. She grabbed a gentle hold of his bottom lip and tugged it towards her. That had been enough of an answer for him.

He inched his hips forward and felt her moisture slick against her lips. He shuddered and pressed forward as the tightness of her wrapped around him and swallowed him in warmth. Catarina's fingernails dug into Jon's burning skin as she felt herself stretch to fit him. When he was finally inside of her, Jon buried his face in the crook of her neck and kept himself still.

Theon had told both Jon and his brother all about how it felt to be with a woman. Whether it was in her mouth or in her core, whether they wanted to hear it or not, they were subjected to hearing all about it. And in all of the vivid ways Theon had described it, Jon had no idea it would feel as good as it did. If he could stay in her forever, he would.

Eventually, Jon began to move his hips against hers. She had expected to feel pain, and while there had been a sudden sharp sting when he had first slide inside of her, from that moment on, she felt nothing but her body's hunger for more.

Jon tried to bite back the moans burning at his lips. He wanted to scream out but was forced to restrain himself to prevent being caught. He ran his palm over Catarina's stomach, cupping one of her breast in his hand as he continued to thrust into her. He felt her inch towards him, her back arching as her head tilted back. His lips found her neck and claimed it, running his tongue along her skin, leaving a trail of their love that only he could see.

Her fingernails dug deeper into her skin when she felt herself begin to tighten around him, the sensation of an orgasm beginning to swell inside her. Her eyes were shut tightly but she knew Jon was moving his hand back down her body. She could feel the warmth of her skin radiating onto hers. His thumb found her, swollen and aching, and he rubbed her clit to help push her over the edge.

She cried out as she welcomed the orgasm that crept up through her body. Sweat had drenched the tips of Jon's dark hair as he struggled to continue. But feeling her wrapped so tightly around him, throbbing as she reached her peak, had been too much for Jon to handle.

He had planned to pull out of her, to spew his seed on the ground beside her, but it had caught him by surprise. He let out a sharp breath and shuddered against Catarina's writhing body, filling her with his seed. He felt himself aching inside of her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Finally, Jon pulled himself off of her and sat beside her, reaching out to grab his pants. He wrapped the fabric around Catarina's shoulders and gave her a long kiss on her forehead. He heard her giggle, a soft, lovely sound, one he knew he would miss. He tried to replay the sound in his head in an attempt to memorize it.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Catarina." His voice was a mere whisper but she heard the sadness within it and it made her heart ache once more.

She often thought of what Jon could encounter once he arrived at the Wall. Would he be looked down upon because he was Ned Stark's son? He was a bastard, but he was still a son of the Lord of Winterfell. Or worse, would he have to endure beatings there? And even a momentary thought of an unknown danger attacking him made her dread his departure more than ever before.

"You're not leaving this second, Jon." She brought her hand to his arm and squeeze it tightly. A smile crept across her lips. "We still have a few more days together."

Jon turned his head to find the eyes that haunted his dreams at night. He saw the look in them and laughed under his breath, resting his hand over hers. Catarina laid her head against Jon's shoulders and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Over these next few days, they would have to make enough memories to last them a lifetime. As she intended to do just that.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
